Before Sunrise
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Ein Sonnenaufgang für Remus und Sirius nach einer besonderen Vollmondnacht


_A/N: Ganz unter uns: Ich hab keine Reviewalleigie oder so ;) ihr dürft mir also ruhig eine hinterlassen. _

_Jetzt wirds wieder etwa melancholisch. Ich sags ja: lasst mich nie wieder CDs einkaufen oder ich liefere noch mehr solcher Stories °lol° _

_Da war ich doch erst kürzlich wieder Geld ausgeben (man merkt das Weihnachtsgeld ist noch nicht ganz aufgebraucht, da muss man doch was dagegen tun!) und lande natürlich in der CD - Abteilung eines "Ladens", der aus Werbegründen unerkannt bleiben möchte. Natürlich kann ich nicht umhin einige CDs zu kaufen, darunter das neue Nickelback-Album und auch das von Robbie Williams (ich mag seine Musik, wenn ich auch den Mann nicht mag - bitte keine unverzeihlichen Flüche jetzt, danke). Und dann passiert es. Ich hörs mir an und hab die Szene im Kopf und muss sie schreiben. Lange im Schreibprozess und anlässlich Remus' Geburtstag endlich on!_

_Dafür gibts heute eine Musikliste vom feinsten (und frischesten im meiner Plattensammlung): _

_"Please don't die" Robbie Williams_

_"Savin' me" Nickelback_

°°°OOO°°°

Die ersten Strahlen kündigen den neuen Morgen an. Nur langsam wird sich die Sonne gegen die Dunkelheit behaupten können. Im Endeffekt wird sie gewinnen, wie sie es immer tut. Zumindest so lange, bis sich die Erde weitergedreht hat und die Dunkelheit wiederkommt. Licht und Dunkel - ein ewiger Kreislauf.

Ich frage mich, ob wir es eines Tages schaffen werden diesen Kreislauf zu durchbrechen. Ob wir es je schaffen werden der Welt das Licht zurückzugeben, in der sie einst erstrahlte. Eine Zeit, die für uns viel zu lange zurückliegt.

Unsere unbeschwerten Jahre in Hogwarts strahlten in diesem Licht. Doch viel zu schnell ging unsere heile Welt zu Bruch. Es wird nie wieder das selbe sein. Zu viel ist geschehen.

Dennoch müssen wir es versuchen, müssen alles daran setzen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Harry das gleiche durchmachen muss wie wir. Er hat schon jetzt zu viel Dunkelheit gesehen in seinem kurzen Leben.

Die Sonne versucht sich nun zu erheben, wie ein Phönix aus der Asche. Doch der leichte Nebel macht ihr zu schaffen, so wie uns diese verdammten Todesser. Sie formieren sich wieder. Viele von ihnen habe ich in Askaban gesehen. Die meisten werden nicht mehr all zu lange dort bleiben, wenn man Dumbledores Vermutungen glauben schenkt. Wir, im Gegensatz zu diesen Deppen vom Ministerium, wissen, dass Dumbledore mit seinen Vermutungen so gut wie immer richtig liegt.

Der Nebel klebt in den Bäumen um uns. Es ist kühl und feucht an diesem Morgen. Die Wärme des Frühlings, die den Rest Englands gefangen hält, scheint den Norden des Landes heute vollkommen vergessen zu wollen. Wenigstens einer, der vergessen kann. Ich konnte es nie, werde es nie können. Vor allem kann ich dich nicht vergessen.

Seltsam, dass es mir jetzt erst so richtig bewusst wird. Jetzt, wo die Zeit stehengeblieben zu sein scheint. Jetzt, wo ich den Kampf der Sonne beobachte, der mich so sehr an meinen eigenen erinnert.

Du bewegst dich leicht im Schlaf. Diese Bewegung reicht aus damit ich den Blick vom Himmel weg dir zuwende. Das Gras, auf dem du liegst, ist feucht wie der Morgen. Trotzdem habe ich beschlossen dir noch ein wenig Zeit zu geben, ehe wir uns auf den Weg zurück zu dieser Hütte machen, in der du zur Zeit lebst.

Es war nicht einfach dich zu finden, weißt du das? Ich frage mich jetzt noch, wie ich es eigentlich geschafft habe. England ist verdammt groß. Ich vermute einfach, dass das Band, welches zwischen uns bestand, nie wirklich gerissen ist und es mich zu dir geführt hat. Ich weiß, das klingt sentimental, so gar nicht nach mir. Aber eine andere Erkärung hab ich nicht. Wir beide wissen, wie sehr man geneigt ist der einzigen, halbwegs logischen Erklärung zu glauben, wenn die Suche nach einer anderen einem verrückt machen würde.

Ich weiß nicht wie weit ich gelaufen bin. Irgendwann stand ich einfach da, in diesem abgelegenen Wald, starrte auf die kleine, windschiefe Hütte. Da überkam sie mich zum ersten Mal seit damals wieder richtig. Diese Angst. Angst davor, was du von mir halten würdest. Angst davor, dass du mich wegschicken könntest. Ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Erklärung. Still und entgültig. Mich einfach nicht mehr teilhaben lassen willst an deinem Leben.

Den ganzen Nachmittag stand ich da im schützenden Dickicht und habe die Hütte angestarrt, unfähig mich zu bewegen. Alles schien besser zu sein, als zu schnell diesen Augenblick hinter mich bringen zu müssen. In der Heulenden Hütte damals, vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr, schien alles so einfach. Du vergibst mir, ich vergebe dir. Schnell und unkompliziert. Doch jetzt, mit einer Menge Ruhe und Zeit im Gepäck, würde es da auch so einfach werden?

Irgendwann, als die Sonne schon im Begriff war unterzugehen, hast du die Türe geöffnet.

"Willst du nicht eindlich reinkommen, Padfoot?"

Du wusstest, dass ich da war. Ich hatte ja auch gewusst, dass du in der Hütte warst, ohne dich gesehen zu haben. Was blieb mir anderes übrig, als mein schützendes Versteck zu verlassen und meiner Vergangenheit gegenüber zu treten, dir gegenüber zu treten. Ich glaube ich hab noch nie so viel Mut gebraucht wie in diesem Moment. Aber hey, ich bin schließlich ein Gryffindor.

Da standest du und hast mich angelächelt. "Dein Tee wartet auf dich.", hast du gesagt und gegrinst. "Für Kaffe müsstest du dich schon an jemand anderen wenden." Ich habe gelacht und ein riesiger Brocken fiel mir vom Herzen. Du hast mich nicht weggeschickt, du weißt ja gar nicht was mir das bedeutet hat. Ich habe gelacht, das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder herzlich und frei. Es hat mir gut getan. Du tust mir gut.

Die nächsten Stunden bis Vollmond sind wir zusammengesessen und haben geredet. Über Harry, über Dumbledore. Uns selbst haben wir wohlweislich aus dem Gespräch heraus gehalten. Dabei hätte ich doch zu gern gewusst was du all die Jahre getrieben hast. Wo warst du? Was hast du gesehn? Wen getroffen? Wen geliebt? So vieles ist mir in all den Jahren entgangen.

Und dann war sie da, die erste Transformation seit etwa 13 Jahren, die ich miterlebte. "Erleben" trifft es ganz gut, denn ich konnte die Schmerzen fast spüren, die du durchmachtest. Sie schienen die Luft um mich herum zum glühen und vibrieren zu bringen. Ich schaffe es immernoch nicht, die ganze Sache ungerührt über mich ergehen zu lassen, über dich ergehen zu lassen.

Du hast mich noch gebeten zu gehen, ehe es losging. Aber ich blieb. Ich lass dich nicht allein, nicht mehr. Du warst schon zu lange allein.

Du drehst dich unruhig im Schlaf und murmelst irgendetwas unverständliches vor dich hin. Ich kenne diese Phase nur zu gut. Es ist die Grauzone zwischen Wolf und Mensch. Der Wolf ist noch nicht ganz verschwunden, der Mensch noch nicht ganz zurückgekehrt. Die Phase, die mir immer am meisten Angst macht.

Manchmal geht der Übergang fließend, aber dann gibt es wieder Transformationen, bei denen dieser Prozess ewig zu dauern scheint. Wie oft hab ich James fast verrückt gemacht mit meiner Panik? Ihn mit meiner Angst angesteckt, dass du nicht mehr zu uns zurückkehren könntest. Und wie oft waren wir heilfroh, als du uns nach so einer Nacht mit diesem "seid-ihr-nicht-ganz-dicht"-Blick angesehen hast? Ich hab irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen.

Ganz langsam streiche ich dir dein Haar aus der Stirn, um dich nicht durch eine rasche, unbedachte Bewegung zu wecken. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich bewusst berühre, seit ich von diesem Ort weg bin.

Merlin, dein Haar ist immernoch so fein, fast seidig. 'Solche Haare haben nur Mädchen', damit haben James und ich dich immer aufgezogen. Meist kassierte ich dafür ein 'Du brauchst gerade reden'. Stimmte im Grunde, ich konnte mit meinen Haaren anstellen was ich wollte, sie saßen immer perfekt. James meinte immer, ich könnte in einen Orkan geraten, danach würde ich immer noch als Posterboy durchgehen.

Du hingegen hast mir immer prophezeit, dass sich eines Tages ein Mädchen finden würde, welches mir, aus Eifersucht oder gekränktem Stolz, Nachts während ich schliefe meine perfekte Haarpracht absebeln würde. Der Fall ist aber, Merlin sei Dank, nie eingetreten. Ein Phänomen, welches du auf die mangelnde Kreativität meiner Verehrerinnen zurückgeführt hast. Ich konnte echt froh sein, dass du niemals so richtig sauer auf mich warst. Ich glaube ich hätte wirklich Angst gehabt mit dir im selben Schlafsaal zu schlafen.

Heute hingegen könnte ich durchaus jemanden brauchen, der mir mit der Schere zu Leibe rückt und rettet, was da eben noch zu retten ist. Wahllos absebeln könnte ich selbst, wenn ich eine Schere hätte. Aber vom richtigen Haare schneiden hab ich noch nie viel verstanden.

Du hustest. Merlin, klingt eher wie ein Röcheln, wenn du mich fragst. Wird Zeit, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst. Ich stehe auf und ziehe dich mit mir hoch. Du schaffst es kaum gerade zu stehen. Ich lege mir einen deiner spindeldürren Arme um die Schulter. Merlin, ich werde mit Molly reden. Du brauchst wirklich dringend was auf die Rippen.

Langsam setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Du stolperst neben mir her. Es ist fast, als wären wir wieder 16 und die ganze Nacht durch den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen. Fehlt nur James, der vorneweg läuft und die Lage checkt.

"Sirius...", krächzt du. "Pads..."

"Alles in Ordnung, Moons, alter Junge. Ich bin ja hier."

Das scheint dich zu beruhigen, denn du sagst nichts mehr, stellst nur stumm einen Fuß vor den anderen. Das du mich wiedererkennst ist ein gutes Zeichen. Auch diesmal ist der gute alte Remus wieder zurückgekehrt. Erleichterung macht sich in mir breit.

Die Hütte kommt in Sicht. Die aufgehende Sonne blendet, du schließt die Augen. Ich führe dich weiter. Ein paar Meter noch, dann haben wir es geschafft.

Ich spüre, wie die wenige Kraft, die du nach der Transformation noch hast, zu schwinden beginnt. Ich strecke die freie Hand aus, drücke die Klinke hinunter. Wir betreten die Hütte und du sinkst aufs Bett, als hätten wir eine durchzechte Nacht hinter uns.

Ich reiche dir einen Becher Wasser, du schüttelst den Kopf. "Du musst trinken, Moony.", sage ich und helfe dir wieder in eine sitzende Position, ehe ich dir den Becher an die Lippen setze. Ich frage mich wer dich die letzten Jahre zum Trinken gezwungen hat. Du trinkst ein paar Schluck, schiebst meine Hand dann wieder weg und rollst dich auf dem Bett zusammen.

Ich schnappe mir ein Tuch, tauche es ins kühle Nass und wische dir über deine heiße Stirn. Wieder hasse ich mich für die Jahre, in denen ich dich allein gelassen habe. Eine Weile sehe ich dir zu wie du schläfst. Ich denke nach über alte Zeiten, Zeiten in denen die Sonne noch für uns schien. Dann fällt mir das Datum ein und ein Lächeln brennt sich auf meine Lippen. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?

Ich streiche dir die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn und decke dich zu. Dann beuge ich mich zu dir hinunter.

"Happy Birthday, Kleiner.", flüstere ich in dein Ohr. Das Lächeln auf deinen Lippen verrät mir, dass du mich irgendwo in deinen Träumen gehört hast.


End file.
